Valentine
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: "Happy Valentine's Day my love"...Kogan/Jarlos   Happy Valentines day you guys


_Valentine_

**Kogan/Jarlos Oneshot… Since Valentine's day istoday , I decided to write this…And at the end of this chapter I will post some of my future stories…Tell me which ones you are excited about…I will also have a poll on my profile about which story I should publish next… read and review plz? Thanks…**

* * *

><p>Valentine's décor was all over the small town. Snow was covering the pavement as Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond ran towards Logan's awaiting car. The four sweaty boys had just finished three hours of hockey practice. They were going to the state finals in March, so of course the coach had to schedule practice every single day until the competition.<p>

"O.K. one of you two has got to get your license soon…I don't know how much more of this I can actually take…" Logan laughed.

"Would you please lay off? We're not that bad…" James defended.

"Yes you are…" Logan laughed.

Logan sighed. Tomorrow was Valentines Day. But his true love was so caught up with Jo Taylor that he didn't even notice him. Logan was officially in love with Kendall Knight. He had been for a while. Except he didn't want to admit it to himself. Logan had been in love with the blond since he had met him in preschool. Kendall had forgotten his lunch box at home. So Logan had offered to share half of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich with him.

And from that moment on, Logan knew that Kendall was someone who he couldn't live without. Throughout their fifteen years of friendship, their relationship just grew stronger. But Logan couldn't help himself from falling in love with him.

"Logan are you OK?' James asked.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" Logan laughed.

"Because the light turned green 15 seconds ago…" Carlos replied.

"Oh…right…" Logan laughed as he continued driving.

" Are you sure your OK? You don't seem OK…" Kendall said.

"I'm fine Kendall…" Logan sighed. "Just drop it…"

"Is this about not having a date to the Valentine's masquerade ball tomorrow?" James asked. "Because I still have the list of girls that aren't right for me but could be perfect for you…" James said about to take the list out of his book bag.

"James I'm fine…" Logan insisted as he pulled up in front of James' house.

"See you two tomorrow…" Carlos replied as he and James exited the car.

"Logan what's really the matter?" Kendall asked.

'Like you care…" Logan replied bitterly.

'Logie? What's going on here?" Kendall asked nervous. "I'm worried…"

"Why are you so worried for? The only thing you cared about for the past six months is your girlfriend…" Logan replied.

"Look Logan…She means the world to me…"

"So your saying that your best friends don't matter to you anymore?" Logan asked.

"No…That's not it at all Logan… Oh I get it…Your upset because I hardly spend time with you anymore…" Kendall nodded.

"When was the last time you and me even hung out?" Logan asked. "Without James and Carlos…"

"I think it was…" Kendall said pausing to remember. "I don't even remember…"

"Exactly!" Logan yelled. "We haven't spent time together since my 17th birthday which was eight months ago!" Logan yelled.

"Really? That long?" Kendall said kind of shocked.

"You know what? We're here…" Logan said signaling that they had arrived at Kendall's house.

"Logan look…I'm so sorry for neglecting you two…In fact…The only time I see you is at hockey practice and at school…" Kendall sighed.

"Just go Kendall…" Logan sighed.

"What if I said I could make it up to you?" Kendall questioned.

"How?" Logan asked.

'Meet me tomorrow before lunch…Me and you are going over to the diner in the mall for burgers…" Kendall replied.

"How do I know you're not going to blow me off again?" Logan questioned.

"I promise Logie…I will be there exactly at 12 noon…Then we can go for lunch since we have study hall last period…" Kendall explained.

"Fine…But I swear if you blow me off again…I am honestly never going to trust you again…" Logan laughed.

"I missed you Logie…" Kendall sighed as Kendall hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too…" Kendall smiled.

* * *

><p>Finally it was the day that all romantic people have been waiting for. Valentine's Day. James was in school extra early. He had a plan to make sure that Carlos was going to be his. He had fallen in love with Carlos about two months ago during Christmas Day. Carlos had stayed with him when he was in bed sick and his mom was out in China for business and his dad was at another random girl's place. James was carrying two heart shaped balloons, a chocolate teddy bear in a box , and a bear that was holding the chocolate teddy bear in the box. James smiled to himself.<p>

"O.k. Carlos Garcia prepared to be blown away…" James smiled.

Carlos sighed. He thought that Valentines Day was a lame excuse for someone to be lonely to be depressed. Carlos never had a Valentine before. He never had a girlfriend before period. He had been holding out for a certain brunette. Carlos had fallen in love with James since the sixth grade. He fell in love with him when James beat up the entire basketball team for making fun of his height and saying he wasn't a good player, when he was one of the best players on the team. As Carlos reached his locker he dropped his art project which he had been holding onto with his life.

"Oh wow…" Carlos said amazed. No one had ever decorated his locker before. As Carlos went to open the card that was sticking out he smiled. "Meet me tonight at 7:30 sharp under the bleachers to see who I am…My love forever, Your secret admirer?" Carlos shrieked. Carlos ran off towards art class carrying the painting. He had a secret admirer.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, it was finally time for lunch. Logan was getting his jacket on. As he looked through his student handbook, he noticed that he had a free night. He could do anything he wanted to. He definitely deserved a break from all of the work the teachers had piled on them. It was only the first week back for a new semester and they already wanted a lot from them. Logan made his way into the courtyard to wait for Kendall. He said he was going to be there at 12 sharp. Logan sat on the benches in front of the school fountain. As he waited there he noticed that it was already 12 noon. He wiped a tear from his eyes. Kendall had blown him off again. Logan shook his head. As he made his way back inside towards the library, he noticed that Kendall was making out with Jo in front of his locker.<p>

"Really Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Logan? Oh my god…" Kendall gasped. "Logan look…I'm so sorry…I was so caught up with Jo and…"

"You know what? I've had it with you…I always expect you to keep your promises…But I always end up getting hurt…" Logan sighed.

"Logan…" Kendall began.

"I don't even know why I even fell in love with you…" Logan gasped.

"Did you say you were in love with me?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Yes…But I don't even think it's worth it…I mean you forgot about our lunch meeting… How do you think that makes me feel?" Logan asked as he sniffed. "Forget it…" Logan said as he ran off.

"Logan wait!" Kendall yelled as he watched Logan run off.

"What was that all about?" Jo asked.

"I think I just hurt my best friend…" Kendall frowned.

"You mean your not offended that he's in love with you?" Jo asked.

"Jo…Look I love Logan… I didn't mean to hurt him…" Kendall said. "I have to go after him." Kendall said.

"Wait...But your dating me…" Jo said.

"Look… Me and you are over…I think we have been for a while now…" Kendall said as he ran off to find Logan.

Logan was at the front of the school. He immediately ran towards his car. His heart felt like it had been stomped on by a heard of elephants. Logan sobbed as he smashed his head against the steering wheel repeatedly. He didn't care if it would give him brain damage. The rain began pouring outside. It described Logan's mood at the moment. He was taken out of his thoughts when he realized someone was banging on his car window. He looked up and found Kendall standing there. He had a heartbroken look on his face. Logan saw him mouth the words I'm sorry. Logan shook his head as he started the car.

'Logan no! Wait!" Kendall yelled as Logan began backing out of his parking spot. "Logan!" Kendall began chasing the car down the street. As the car turned the corner towards oncoming traffic, Kendall sat down on the curb. He buried his face into his hands. He had lost him.

Logan was lying down on his bed as he was staring at various images that he had of him and Kendall together. Logan was taken out of his thoughts when he saw his window open. He took the baseball bat out from under his bed ready to beat the living hell out of whoever was going into his room.

"Logie?" Kendall whispered.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…" Kendall said as he walked towards Logan's bed. He was dripping wt from all of the rain.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Getting my true love back…" Kendall replied.

"I thought Jo was your true love…" Logan replied.

"No Logan…You are…" Kendall said as he pushed his lips into Logan's.

Logan broke away from the kiss and looked up at Kendall to see any signs of him joking. But all he saw was love and adoration. The same way he saw Kendall.

"I love you so much Logan… Please say you'll be my boyfriend…" Kendall said.

"I would love to…" Logan smiled.

"Screw it…I wanna do this right…" Kendall said as he took Logan's hand and dragged him towards the window.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"Our first date…" Kendall smiled.

* * *

><p>Carlos walked into the gymnasium. It was exactly 7 PM his secret admirer had asked him to meet them there under the bleachers. As he walked towards the bleachers he noticed that there was a dark shadow there. Carlos began walking towards it.<p>

"Hey um…I love what you did to my locker…" Carlos smiled. Carlos was shocked as the person turned around. "James?" Carlos asked shocked. "What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos…I'm your secret valentine…" James admitted.

"This isn't some cruel joke is it?" Carlos asked.

"Of course not…" James said as he walked towards Carlos.

"I can't believe this…You love me back…" Carlos said as he threw himself towards James.

"Wait hold the wire…" James said shocked. "You love me and didn't tell me?"

"I always thought that you were attracted to woman…Because you dated all of those girls…" Carlos admitted.

"Oh Carlos…I will always love you…" James said as he brought him in for a kiss. "I will love you until the day I die…" James whispered in his ear.

"Best valentines day ever…" Carlos whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this guys... There is a poll up on my profile about which story I should publish next...That will remain open till the beginning of March til early April... so lots of time to vote...oh is anyone going to see the BWU Tour? If you are I'm so jealous:( I wanted to see them here in Toronto but it got sold out :( anyways review plz<strong>


End file.
